The present invention relates to a combined structural wall and concrete form system and to a concrete form bracket for locking form walls in place and especially to a structural wall system in which the wall frame members make up some of the wall sides for the column and beam forms while providing structural support for the forms during a concrete pour.
In the past, it has been common to use a wide variety of prefabricated wall systems, as well as specially designed forms for pouring concrete walls, concrete beams and concrete columns. A typical system for reinforced concrete construction can be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No.: 4,409,764 of Oct. 18, 1983 for a SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR REINFORCED CONCRETE CONSTRUCTION. This prior system was for constructing a structural framework of a building of reinforced concrete using column and beam forms of sheet metal so that a beam and a series of columns could be poured simultaneously. Other Building Systems may be seen in my prior U.S. Patent applications Ser. No.: 514,655 of July 18, 1983 for ROOFING METHOD AND APPARATUS; U.S. Patent application Ser. No.: 649,510 of Sept. 11, 1984 for CONCRETE CONSTRUCTION SYSTEM; and for a PREFABRICATED WALL SECTION, Filed Mar. 18, 1985, Ser. No.: 06/713,323.
The present invention, on the other hand, deals with a wall system in which prefabricated or panelized wall frames are used to construct a building in which portions of the wall frame can be used as supporting walls for columns while the header of the wall frame can be used as the base of a beam form. The remaining walls can be rapidly attached in place by the use of prefabricated brackets which allow the remaining two column form walls to be put in place and locked with ties supported against the brackets. Similarly, the beam form can be rapidly assembled using the header of the wall frame and the same brackets positioned along the top of the wall frame for supporting the base of the sides of the beam form while a special upper bracket can be quickly put in place and the beam and columns poured. When the forms are removed electrical and mechanical components can be placed in the wall along with insulation and the interior and exterior panels placed over the walls to form a complete building section.